Somewhere Only We Know
by Lygerastia
Summary: A story of young Dehlia Freestone who adventures the world of imagination and reality along with her friend Luke Castellan.   AU.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A story of young Dehlia Freestone who adventures the world of imagination and reality along with her friend Luke Castellan. Through friendship and trustworthy, grief and romance to angst and death. Journey along with these 2 friends to explore their imagination world and reality world.

Disclaimer: Unless if Rick was a 14 year old girl who writes stories during the weekends, this would be mine. But no, Rick is a who-knows-how-old guy who (DAMN!) owns PJO and Heroes of Olympus.

Warnings: A wee bit of slash and lemons. It's AU so yeah. Death and for people who loves Percabeth, yeah ain't gonna be any Percabeth stuff in here oh and Annabeth is a big bitch in this story so haha.

Imagination is something you can't create out of a blink. It is something you have to learn to use. I for once, learned to use my imagination from a friend of mine. His name was Luke Castellan. He was my friend, a very special friend. I share every single imaginary and reality moment of my life with him. From ups and downs, to the angsty relationship, love, lust, laughter, the beauty of life, the sympathy, the smiles and deaths. This is a story of how I take steps in my life when I started using my imagination. Life is full of imagination.

_Late summer of 1996_

I woke up to the smell of Summer air and the sound of a truck engine.

"Morning, Spud," said my dad. Spud was my initial nickname, he was only aloud to call me that. My dad says that not telling people my nickname was selfish. I still don't understand why but my dad has a weird way of explaining things. Spud came from my obsession with mashed potatoes when I was 6. That was all I wanted to eat every single time.

"Hungry?" thinking of potatoes already made me hungry. My dad accepted it as a yes when my stomach made noise.

We stopped at the diner just a few miles from our new home in Wesport. We came from New York. My dad was a lecturer and his main subject was marine biology. He got a job offer in Conneticut Univesity, just on the outskirts of Wesport.

"Okay. We're almost there, so hang on. Don't go sleeping off again. Your uncles are coming tomorrow to help me with the heavy furniture so I need your help to carry the light objects to the house, okay?" I nodded. My uncles are my dad's brothers, Zeus and Hades. Yes, my dad's name is Poseidon. I'm glad my name didn't have anything to do with Greek Mythology. Don't get me started on Grandma Rhea. Grandpa is just Joe and it's a good thing he's not Kronos. Uncle Zeus lives in New York with his wife, Scarlet and his kids, Thalia and Jason. I'm not really close with them. Thalia was in a boarding school for girls and Jason was so snobby. Zeus works as the CEO for a corporate company. His office is right beside the Empire State Building. On the other hand, Hades is the youngest son. He lives in Wesport too with his son Nico. His wife, Maria and daughter, Bianca died in a car accident 6 years ago. I really feel sad for Nico, he's so young and he has no memory of them. He and I are close. I treat him as my younger brother. Hades works as a caretaker, he writes but his books are all about dead…things.

After breakfast, we continued our road to our new place. Wesport was just so peaceful and so welcoming. Nothing like the hustling New York. On the left, I saw children running around, an old man walking his dog, a young couple picnicking and on the right, I saw the City Hall. We exited on the left to a neighbourhood. I was expecting my dad to stop driving but he went straight instead. We stopped in front of a brick house with large yard. White coloured windows and a dark wood brown door. The garage was big, just enough for 2 cars. There was a big tree right in front of the house with a tyre swing. The opposite of our house was a white colonal house with a large porch and a pond. A gardening shed right behind it.

"Here we are Spuddy! Home sweet some! Just need to trim the grass a bit and fix the walking pavement but it's still home!" My dad said in a cheery tone.

"I don't get why there's a reason to be happy here. I left my friends, my school, my home that I grew up in and I have to stay here? Arrgh!" I told him.

"Cheer up, kid. You'll be making friends in no time. Now, come one. Let's get the stuff out,"

My dad is always happy. A very cheerful man indeed. He easily made friends, and with a smile, he can get any woman to date him. The last time I saw him being sad was the day my mom left. It was the night of my 5th birthday, August 26 and she just left that night with a note on the night stand in my parents' room; _Goodbye. _My dad was devastated. I was the only thing he has left.

As we opened the back door of the truck, we heard a man shout.

"Hey, I'm Herman Castellan. Your neighbour as you can see," he pointed to the white colonal house, "I see that you're the new owner of this house. I'm glad you are, the previous owner was just bad."

The man's smile was charming, hypnotizing but it's mischievous so you can't tell whether to trust him or not. He was about the same height as my father, 2 inches shorter I guess (my dad was 6'4) He wore a plain white shirt and khaki shorts. Short cropped blonde hair that matches his bright playful eyes. I would say he was rather handsome but he was too old for my taste.

"Poseidon Freestone. This is my daughter, Dehlia. She's 10 this year," my dad lowered his hand for a shake.

"My birthday is in 2 weeks," I corrected him, my dad ruffled my hair.

"Well, I got a son who's the same age as you. Why not come in for a while?" Offered Herman.

"We would love too but first of all," He turned to me, "We need some unpacking to do."

"You need help?" and my dad looked at me for an answer, I just shrugged. "Sure."

We spent the next 30 minutes unloading light furniture. After that, we went to the Castellan household.

"May and I lived here since 1989. I had problems with my step-mother being around my son, Luke. He was about 3 that time and I'm just worried she'll…do something. So what brings you to the town?" Asked Herman.

"I'm a lecturer and I got an offer at the university here and it was a really good payment," my dad said and then he pointed to me, "While this one is getting moody that she's not a New Yorker anymore and I thought this would be a great opportunity for her to be more relaxed and peaceful," he looked at me, "At least you get to spend more time with your cousin, I know how much you love him." As a reply, I scoffed at my father. Both men laughed.

"Oh you'll love it here sweety. You got a lot of activities to do here. Wesport is the best place to do kite flying, the wind here is great," Said May as she came into the room carrying a tray. As she lay it on the table, her hair fell to her face. She's a really pretty lady with her light blonde hair and greyish-blue eyes. He skin was perfectly pale. Her sharp nose and jaw are the attraction of her face. Shoulder length wavy hair to finish he housewife look. Herman must have worked hard to get her.

"Luke, come down here now, we've got guests," May shouted up the stairs.

There was a sound of running footsteps coming down the stairs while a tiny voice shouted, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" A boy with sandy cropped blonde hair with sky blue eyes appeared into the room.

**Author:** This is crappy and boring, I know. But it's my first fanfic so please leave nice reviews and if there's any mistake or you wanna say that I suck, please write it nicely. Yes, it took place in 1996 coz' Luke was born in 1986 so I gotta keep up the story. Chapter 2 coming soon. Mind my English, I'm Asian xD And if it's good, please promote it or something. Put it on Tumblr or Livejournal (DO NOT PUT IT ON FACEBOOK!) I would love a lot of people reading this and reviews.

-Younicorn


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and I got along well. We spend the next week getting to know each other. I remember that we used to spend time lying down on the floor of my bedroom, looking at the ceiling. We'd talk for hours about our lives. We'd talk about what we had in common, we both love Italian food, we're the only child in the family, we both loved reading, we both can speak French fluently and we both loved animals. Sometimes, we'd talk about our future. What we wanted to be when we're grown up. He said he wanted to be a car mechanic because of his love for cars. He always asked me what I wanted to be but I never had an answer for him.

One day, we were in his room this time. We lay on the floor talking about Greek Mythology. We enjoyed talking about it since we found out we were both descendants of Greeks. We spent hours talking until Herman barged into the room.

"Kids, lunch is ready—what are you two doing?" A wide cheeky grin was spread on his face. I could never forget that face, it was too irresistible.

"Talking about Greek Mythology," said Luke as he casually got up. I was still lying down. It felt really awkward when you're lying down on the floor in an eagle spread style with two guys in the same room so I quickly got up.

"Ah, talking about our ancestors, eyh?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeap, and you said that lunch is ready?" Luke asked and gave that same mischievous grin as Herman. "Oh yeah! Yes, it's ready."

"So, Herman said you two were talking about Greek Mythology in the room?" May asked Luke while pouring the drinks. I wished I had a mother (or parent) that can cook as well as her. Her pesto was just simple and nice and her salad was season perfectly. I don't know if it was too early but the adults drank wine and the kids got kool-aid.

"Yeah," Luke and I said at the same time. We grinned and _jinxed_ each other. It wasn't so hard to reach him, he was sitting on the opposite of me. "Hey, hey. Dehlia, table manners. Where are they?" my dad said in a slightly harshed tone, "Sorry." Was all I could say.

"So what were you two talking about for Ancient Greek?" Herman asked. "Oh, you know. Perseus, the son of Zeus who slaughtered Medusa and Theseus, the son of…Poseidon who came out of the Labrynth alive and left Ariadne on that island and Dionysus came to the rescue. Stuff like that," it felt awkward saying my dad's name, especially Theseus.

After lunch, Luke asked if I wanted to see his "Moonlace". I had no idea what a Moonlace was but it sounded interesting as he described it. He said it was some sort of flower that shimmers during night time like the moonlight. He found it in some forest.

"Every afternoon on the weekends, my mom and I start gardening. Funny, huh? A boy who enjoys gardening, that's just weird," he ended with a sigh, "I don't think that's weird. It's cool that some boys garden, at least they care about nature." I patted his shoulder, he smiled at me.

He inserted the key in the hole and turned it. The door opened to the sight of colourful flowers. Different types of them. Size, shape, colour. There were rows of them and I was sure the shed looked small on the outside but it was so spacious. Luke led me to the back of the shed. Halfway there, I yelped because a giant butterfly flew right through me.

"Are you okay?" he stopped to check on me, "Yeah, I'm just…uh…I have fears for insects, that's why I yelped," he smiled, "It's okay, I'm here." From that smile he gave, I felt my cheek and neck reddened. My ears were burning. He saw that I was blushing and he gave me a wicked grin. This 10 year old boy has got the charm of his father and the looks of his mother. Freakin' kid had to make me blush.

"Here we are," we stopped at the back of the shed. There were not much flowers at the back but I saw one that caught my eye. A shimmering flower that glowed bright enough to light a whole room. It was beautiful. "I can see why it's called a Moonlace," I told him. "Well, it had no specific name and I've seen this type anywhere so that's why _I_ named it Moonlace." He said hesitantly.

"Moonlace. A nice name for a beautiful flower," I turned towards him.

It was really annoying being in the shed, I was itching everywhere. I guess Luke got the hint that I was itchy. "Wanna go out now?" I just nodded.

As we got out, I saw a path that led inside the forest. "Where does that lead to?" I asked. "Umm, I don't really now. Dad didn't let me go in there when I was younger." He replied. "Younger, now you're older. Wanna go check it out?" I knew I was getting into trouble for this but daredevil is always a daredevil. "Uhh.." he looked back at the house and gave me a hesitant look. "I don't know…" he said in a small voice. "Oh! Come on!" I pulled his arm and ran towards the path.

He stopped with his heel from running. "Wait, I don't want to get in trouble." I can hear worry in his voice. "Well, don't tell anyone. I promise, there won't be any trouble. 'Kay?" he shook his head. I held out my hand, "Come on, I'll be right with you." He took my hand hesitantly.

We stopped halfway through the path when I saw a swinging rope above the river. It was hanging on a big tree. On the other side of the river was a forest that looked like it was in Autumn season. "I'll swing first," I said. "Wait, no! I don't want you to get hurt." He gave me that puppy dog look. No, even though it was cute it didn't effect on me. "I'm a New Yorker, we don't get fallen for puppy dog looks." I winked at him.

I knew I couldn't reach the rope so I looked for something to grab it. The closest thing I got was a long stick where it's end was curved, "This will do," I said to myself. I successfully grabbed on the rope with the stick. I looked back at Luke and all I saw was worry written on his face. I turned back and swung.

I couldn't help but grinned at the feeling of the summer breeze that blew to my face while I was swinging. Sunlight streaming my face and the sound of the river flowing below. I safely got to the other side. "That was fun! Come on! You gotta try it Luke!" I shouted to the other side. "Just grab the stick if you can't reach the rope!" again he gave me the hesitant look. I finally said what I had to say, "It's okay, I'll catch you!" and with that he grabbed the stick, successfully got hold of the rope—he really gripped it tightly—and swing.

I saw a smile on his face. I knew his fear was gone but at the moment he was about to land on the other side, his left foot slipped the landing. He was about to fall but I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I felt my face reddened when he lied right on top of me. "I told I'd catch you," I told him and we both chuckled.

We walked through the forest for 15 minutes, just looking around. I stopped at the sight of a tree house. I nudged Luke in the elbow. "Hey, look!" he looked at where I pointed and his eyes widened. "Whoa! It's a freakin' tree house!" he said with excitement.

We went towards the tree house but we stopped 4 feet away, just to be safe. "What if something attack us?" he asked me, I just shrugged. I went on first to the tree house and once I was up there, I was amazed at my sight. Cool little collections of small cars, a box with silver objects, forks and spoons decorated as wind chimes, unfinished puzzles and a book about mythologies. It was awesome to be up there. "Is it safe?" I heard Luke's voice, "Yeah, come on up!" he took time climbing up but he eventually got up there. And without no doubt, he gasp at the sight of the tree house. "Cool, huh?" he nodded. As I was looking around, I realized he wasn't behind me anymore. Then I heard him call me, "Dehlia, come up here! You gotta see this."

"Oh, whoa." I said surprisingly, "It's the whole forest." He said. I hear no worry in his voice. I was glad he felt comfortable. Then, I got an idea. "Why not, we make this our place?"

"What do you mean?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Make this whole forest ours."

"How?" again in a confused tone.

"Use your imagination, silly!" I nudged him on the shoulders. "Oh." Was all he could say.

"Why not make this…umm…"

"Olympus!" he answered quickly.

You know, like our obsession with Greek Mythology. You see," he started pointing towards places in the forests, "That could be Greek City, and there could be the Naiads' home. The place where the satyrs are, and that would be Camp Half-Blood, you know for those demigods. That would be the way towards the Underworld and," he pointed to the top of the hill, "that would be Mount Olympus." He turned towards me with a smile. It took me a while for me to realize that his arm was around my shoulder. "We need armour and protection," I blurted out, "What?" he stopped grinning, "Oh yeah! Protection and defense. Umm…" he was thinking of something alright. Then I remembered something, "I remember reading in history class about the Golden Fleece. It's this magical protection for a camp guard or even a kingdom. It's only activated when it's hung on a tree. Why not this tree house would be the starter of Olympus and the holder of the Golden Fleece for protection? And all we need is a dragon to guard the tree from any danger!" I was waiting for him to approve. "Great idea but where do we get a dragon?" he asked. "Imagination!" he chuckled.

He looked back at our newly called kingdom "Olympus". I stared into his beautiful face while he was admiring the view. His blonde sandy hair that doesn't disturb his face. His blue eyes shimmering and his long blonde eyelashes fluttering above his eyelids. A grinned was spread on his face and he turned to me and held my hand.

"Will you be honoured to be my Queen and partner for the ruling of Olympus?" he asked formally.

"Isn't that Zeus' job—" he cut me off.

"As I said, will you be my—"

"Yeah, yeah I will."

"Great!" but he was still looking at me for an answer.

"Uhh, will you be my King and partner for the ruling of Olympus?" I asked hesitantly.

"Hell yeah! I mean," he cleared his throat, "I do."

"So, we're rulers of Olympus now?" I asked.

"Yeap! Now let's head back, I don't want our parents to know."

We ran back towards the river. Swung and successfully landed to the other side.

"Hey, Luke" I asked while walking back to the Castellan household.

"Yeah?" he looked at me.

"Let's keep this as our secret. No one shall ever now. No one but someone who is trustworthy and respectful of our kingdom and the use of imagination." I took held out my pinky.

"I promise," and he pinky swore me.

"Great. Okay then, last one to the house is Dionysus!" I said while running.

"Not fair!" He shouted behind. I won the race.

"Where did you two go?" Asked Poseidon. "Oh, just walking around, looking for stones."

"Well, we'd better get going. Zeus and his kids are coming tomorrow, better get some rest. See you, Hermes. Thank you for that lovely lunch, May," he smiled at May. "Don't get in trouble kiddo," he ruffled Luke's hair. "I won't of course." Luke replied my dad.

We bid our goodbyes and head of home.

"So what you guys do just now?" Asked my dad, "I told you just now, looking for stones."

"Found any good ones?" he asked, "Nope." I answered quickly.

"Well, get some rest. Goodnight, Spud," he kissed my forehead, "G'night, dad." He turned off the lights and closed the door. I didn't sleep that night until 3 o'clock in the morning. Instead, I read the mythology book I took from the tree house.

Favourite and review!


	3. Chapter 3

"So Jason, it's your birthday this weekend right?" The Freestone-Graces came (except my aunt) for lunch the next day, as I remember it was a Wednesday. So my dad had to keep the dining table's silence filled, which is why he asked Jason about his birthday—he doesn't really care, he hates him, he's theory is that he is so snobby that he wouldn't talk to anyone that's not rich. Cause: Zeus spoiling him—coming up. He didn't even answer.

"Jason, your uncle asked you a question," said Zeus,

"Oh, yeah," that was his reply and then he rolled his eyes. He didn't even eat, he was just playing with the meatball.

"So Dehlia, I heard you're making friends already. That's quick," It was Thalia who broke the silence next. In Zeus' family, I think Thalia is the only nice and not cocky one. "Just a friend, that's all. Maybe when school starts, I'll make friends. Maybe," Luke said that kids here are hard to be friends with. He said that the biggest bitch was a blonde girl named Annabeth. She can easily make anyone pee in their pants with looking at them in the eye with her stormy calculating grey eyes. She likes to be known as the most intelligent and independent student. If anyone gets more fame and score than her, she unleashes a nasty plan.

"Maybe?" Asked Thalia. She continues to stare at me with those electric blue eyes of hers. It's like she's playing you like a guitar. Thalia has raven black hair like her father and she's really pale. She's got the 14 year old punk look with smudge black eyeliner and the "Black Barbie" shirt. Her black tights and black army boots made her look like she can break your neck with one hand but on the inside, she's just like a big sister that's super nice and very –and I mean really—protective.

"Let's just see first," I was the first one to finish lunch, I just couldn't stand being near Jason.

As the others finished lunch, my dad and my uncle were the ones who were doing the dishes, I just had to stack the plates. "So, got any problems with getting laid now, pal? The old teacher still got some tric-," Zeus whispered, "Zeus, keep quiet! Dehlia is right behind us and she's only 10!" my dad was whispered harshly to his brother. "Oh, she won't hear a thing," said Zeus.

"Correction, I can hear what you say from there. That spot there can hear a whole conversation from here. The kitchen is quite big, so you get the point," I said to the brothers while taking a few more plates to dry and keep in the cabinet.

I went to the living room to get out of my dad's business and look outside the window. I got to the point where I'm anxious to go to the Castellans'. Luke said they were going out by 4 to some family party. It was 3.20 and the Graces were still here.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked a soft voice from behind me, I knew it was Thalia but I didn't turn around. "There was a cat outside," that was the closest I could get without Thalia knowing about ruling Olympus with Luke. "Are you okay, Dehlia?" she asked, "Yeah, I'm fine," I answered quickly.

"Okay, kids. Let's go! We gotta fetch your mom at the airport, you know she doesn't like being in places with a lot of people. Poseidon, thank you for the great lunch! Dehlia, forget what I said just now! You two!" He pointed to his kids, "Get in the car! Alright, Poseidons! Chiao!" he said in a cheery tone while going out of the house. "We're Freestones, for Gods' sake, Zeus! How can you not remember your own surname?" shouted my dad from the door. Zeus' car reversed from our house parking and he gave a smirk to my dad from the car, "We're Greek gods, brother! Now go get laid!" and he drove off. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't listen to what he says," said my dad, "Yes, sir."

My dad went back in to continue what he was doing but I was still standing at the open front door looking at the house across. I hoped they haven't gone out yet or that they're event was cancelled. Then my dad called me, I couldn't just leave the sight then he said, "They're not going, Herman's nephew got sick so you can go play with Luke. And by the way, they can see you watching." I felt my face reddened and all I could do was face palm.

I walked awkwardly to the house. Before I even got to knock the door, Luke opened the door and grabbed my hand. He said, "No time to talk, you got your coat? Good. I'm happy that my cousin is sick. No! Not happy, just…I get to spend time to you. Olympus now!" he said while pulling me to the river. This time, he swung first. As we got to the other side, I noticed Luke wasn't in his Parka anymore. He was fully armoured in Greek armour. So was I.

"I feel trouble," Luke said in a deep serious tone. He really hit puberty early. I mean, he was already 5'4. Then, I felt the breeze in the air tensed. I knew this feeling, "Follow me," I ordered him.

We were already armed. We got our weapons with us. I had two 1'5 feet long daggers and wrapped around my knuckles was a shield that unwinds when in need. It had a picture of Poseidon's trident. I had my dad's good luck charm with me. Luke's weapon was odd. He just had a knife and a shield. "A knife is a better weapon than a sword. They strike fast and kill hard. Like your daggers," he said as if he read my mind. The sky turned purple as we went deep in the forest. The further we went, the colder the air got. Then we heard a strange noise. Luke and I exchanged looks to split up and we did. He went straight and I went left.

The noise got louder as I went further, my target was close. I knew I wasn't ready for this. I was never trained, never had any experience and I've never been in such a situation like this. 20 feet away and I saw a cave, there was light but it was flickering. _Campfire._ I thought. Someone or something was camping in that cave in the deep forest. I know it's not one of my people, they are bound to go in the forest. Only the hunters were aloud, but it's not hunting season. The screeching became clearer and high as I walked closer. Then I saw a shadow on the cave wall. It was a figure of a woman. Then, she (it) unwrapped the scarf around her head and I saw her hair in the shadows but they weren't ordinary hair, they were snakes. It couldn't be Medusa, she got slaughtered by Perseus. But I did create this whole new world out of Greek Mythology, maybe she was reborn. And suddenly, the sound went from screeching to screaming and then it ended with a gasp. It was Medusa. I hid behind a rock so she won't see me. My only exception was, _don't look her in the eyes._

I made my move of running to warn the others that she's here, and I needed to warn Luke. I can't lose my partner. But then, I stepped on a twig and hid behind the rock again because I was pretty sure Medusa heard it. I kept quite, no breathing noise. I heard hissings of snakes coming out of the cave. "I hear you, I smell you. Come out darling," her voice was creepily soothing and hypnotizing. I refuse to do so, but then, "Come out, come out wherever you are," I felt my helmet loosen from my sweat and this was not a good time to lose an armour. The hissing got closer and suddenly felt her breath at my neck. "Come out, sweety. Everything is fine," I closed my eyes. I don't want to turn to stone. She pulled me up softly by the jaw and light was flashing on my eyelids, she brought me back to the cave. "You'll be fine, just open your eyes and you'll be in a better place," she said, "No," I replied.

"What did you just say?" her grip on my jaw tighten.

"I said, no," I said again. I felt her rage, "Why not we play a game?" but before she could continue talking, she screamed and let go of my jaw. It was my chance to run but I had to see why she let go. I saw Luke, pulling the knife out of her back and he mouth the word _Run. _I didn't. I couldn't just bail on my partner. So, I hid behind the stoned victim. It was a Satyr, he was the news boy of the kingdom. I unwilled my shield because it's silver metal was a great mirror. Luke was cornered by her. "_Shit"_ I whispered and I took the chance of slicing her back. She scream of the pain and turned around, I willed the shield in front of me and kicked her feet. I hit her with the hilt of my sword and sliced her shoulder. "Now!" I shouted to Luke and he went to save the young girl tied in the other corner, I only realized her when I hit Medusa with my elbow. I caught distraction and Medusa managed to get away. She went for me first but I dodge. She then went to Luke and the girl, but with a quick move, I pushed her to the wall but she trapped me. I shut my eyes.

"A daughter of Poseidon. I rarely see a child of the sea God in battle. A fine creation he made of you," my breathe hitched as I felt her hand grip my jaw again to look at what my "Father" made of me. "I used to date your daddy," and with that, I hit her with the hilt of sword at her neck and quickly, I took the chance of cutting of her head, "Off with your head!"

I defeated Medusa. A child of Poseidon defeated the newly improved Medusa, not a child of Zeus. I felt good. As I looked around, Luke managed to free the girl. She was okay, but I looked back the news boy. He's family was a good family, I didn't know how to give the news to them. I looked back at Medusa, boy I really meant "_Off with her head"_. I remember reading from the book that Perseus kept her head as a weapon. Maybe I could use her head. Luckily, I found a sachet big enough for her huge head. I grabbed her by the hair and "Ew! What are you doing with her head?" asked the girl in disgust, her Greek accent amazed me. She looked younger than 5, her face was oddly familiar.

"Let's get back, we need to warn the others about the forest, especially our hunters," said Luke. He looked back at the Satyr, "And about Lammar—" I cut him off, "I'll tell the Landon family about their son. He's only 14. I'll order the Ares kids to pick him up, maybe Chiron knows what to do." He nodded to me, "Come on Lacey, let's get you home." I grabbed the bag with Medusa's head for our journey back to the assembly.

People were all around us to hear the announcement, the Muses, nymphs, Nereids, Satyrs, Centaurs, Cyclopses, campers, villagers and Dionysus was even there. I don't know why he was there, he doesn't even care. Lazy God he was.

"You all heard about the attack just now Lady Dehlia and I had. It was Medusa. She must have been recreated when we opened Olympus," Luke announced. His voice was deep and sensual. Weird for a 10 year old. But I realized, when we are in Olympus, we looked older, stronger and more mature. Luke and I look 16. "Obviously!" yelled Dionysus, he's the worst cousin ever. "Yeah, I get that a lot Dehlia, I'm the worst person in the kingdom," I felt my ears burning. "Unfortunately, Lammar Landon, our trusty Satyr turned to stone. We are waiting for results from Chiron for a cure. Fortunately, we saved Lacey, a daughter of DIONYSUS," he shouted Dionysus' name to get his attention. I continued, "Right now, I want no one to go into the woods. Guards, you are permitted to guard the boundaries of the Kingdom. Sisters," I looked at the Hunters of Artemis, "The young ones and new additions are not allowed to hunt for now. I need you to protect Camp Half-Blood and the villagers. Senior hunters, find whatever danger that is coming. Stay safe. That is all for now. Cabin leaders, arena, now." I said. I felt so mature being there. I don't know how and I don't even know how I got the ability to fight just now.

As we meet up at the Arena, I told them to follow me into the Armoury. As we walked into the Armoury, we passed the Hephaestus kids. They were making all sorts of things. Swords, helmets, shields, miniature robots, hidden weapons, etc. I bid hello to my friend Jake Mason who was reassembling and assembling a robot dog. We got to the room where I wanted to them to go, the collection room. "What are we doing here?" asked Silena Beauregard, the cabin leader of Aphrodite. When I took Medusa's head out of the sachet, they all gasp. "Luckily, I found glasses to put on her." I said.

I put her head carefully on the top of the shelf and started on what I wanted to say. "The fleece is not strong enough and I want you all to prepare for battle. I won't be here. Neither will Luke. Our reality world needs us and your only chance is to depend on yourself. I apologize I can't fight with you. Work hard, I'll come back in time for the last bit of the battle of the Cyclopes. Warn me if you need me. Good job on warning Luke, Fletcher. You're Preator this week," I threw him the preator pin. "You can't fight with us?" asked Clarisse, cabin leader of Ares, "But we need you! Our home is in crisis!" continued Beckendorf, cabin leader of Hephaestus. "I'm sorry, I can't do it now. Face the Cyclopes, depend on yourself. Protect you home. Remember our motto; _Don't die._" And with that I ran out of the Arena just in time to catch Luke to run back to the river. I swung first. When we were on the other side, we went back to ourselves.

"Meet you tomorrow!" I shouted, "You bet!" and we both separated.

Author: YAY! I'm getting better at this. Well, if there's any mistake, tell me. Find it interesting? Favourite it or review it!

-Younicorn


End file.
